Emma Verdonck
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Emma_Verdonck" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. 'Algemene Informatie ' Emma Verdonck is een hoofdpersonage dat van 8 december 2014 tot en met 28 juni 2019 vertolkt wordt door Bab Buelens. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' Emma is het enige kind van Frank Verdonck en Olivia De Smaele. Toen Olivia in de zomer van 2001 dodelijk verongelukte bij het bergbeklimmen, stond Frank plots helemaal alleen in voor de opvoeding van Emma waardoor hij een overbezorgde vader is. Door een auto-ongeval leren Emma en Guido Van den Bossche elkaar kennen. Eerst wil Emma niets met hem te maken hebben, omdat ze Guido de schuld geeft van haar ongeval. De twee spenderen veel tijd samen in het ziekenhuis en omdat Guido steeds aan haar zijde bleef tijdens haar revalidatie, wordt Emma verliefd op hem. De twee worden een koppel en niet veel later is Emma zwanger. Op aanraden van haar vader wilt ze een abortus laten uitvoeren, maar uiteindelijk beslist ze toch om het kindje te houden. Ze bevalt van een dochtertje: Mila Van den Bossche. In 2018 krijgen Guido en Emma verschrikkelijk nieuws te horen: Mila is hun biologische dochter niet en werd indertijd verwisseld in het ziekenhuis. Na een lange zoektocht vinden ze Milou Van Bellingen, hun biologische dochter, terug. Maar ze hebben moeite met Mila af te staan en spreken met Lucas Van Bellingen co-ouderschap af. In januari 2019 komt Hanne Van den Bossche te weten dat Emma en Lucas al 2 maanden een affaire hebben. Guido en Emma gaan hierdoor even door een moeilijk periode. Op 28 februari 2019 vraagt Guido Emma ten huwelijk, waarop zij 'ja' zei. De twee zullen op vrijdag 14 juni 2019 in het huwelijksbootje stappen. In mei 2019 gaan Lucas en Emma opnieuw naar bed. Emma maakt duidelijk dat ze voor hem kiest. Lucas stelt haar voor om met de meisjes een nieuw leven op te bouwen in Namibië, Afrika. 'Studies en Beroepsleven' Emma is creatief, maar ook praktisch ingesteld en het is haar droom om die beide talenten te combineren en interieurdecoratrice te worden. Ze studeerde binnenhuisarchitectuur en als praktijkervaring heeft ze onder meer Rudimentair en De Proeverij onder handen genomen. In september 2016 blijkt dat Emma haar studies heeft opgegeven omdat ze het niet kon combineren met de opvoeding van Mila. Niet veel later wil Emma haar droom van toen ze 14 jaar was proberen waar te maken: model worden. Ze biedt zich aan bij Fashion Agency, maar krijgt van Peter te horen dat ze een uitgebreid portfolio nodig heeft. Nadien gaat Emma aan de slag als barvrouw in de Jan en Alleman. Een tijdje later neemt ze ontslag om bij 'Soep aan Huis' te gaan werken. Haar job houdt in dat ze met een soepkar soep gaat leveren aan huis. Deze job houdt Emma slechts enkele dagen vol. Nog geen week later kan ze een aan de slag in de Foodbar ter vervanging van Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme. In februari 2018 gaat Emma in haar vrije tijd aan de slag als influencer wanneer ze een samenwerking aangaat met een merk op Instagram. 'Trivia' *Emma heeft bloedgroep O negatief. *Sinds haar intrede als Emma heeft actrice Bab Buelens al met drie verschillende Guido's geacteerd. Ze begon met tegenspeler Jordi Rottier, die nadien vervangen werd door Jelle Florizoone die op zijn beurt vervangen werd door Vincent Banic. *Tijdens het 26ste seizoen neemt Vincent Banic de rol van Guido Van den Bossche over. Sindsdien spreekt hij Emma (Bab Buelens) steeds aan met 'Snoet'. Emma zelf noemt Guido steeds 'Snul'. *Ook Hanne Van den Bossche heeft een bijnaam voor Emma, zij noemt haar namelijk altijd 'Emmer'. *Tijdens het het 27ste seizoen vertelt Emma dat ze 17 jaar was toen ze moeder werd. Anno 2019 wordt het personage dus 21 jaar oud. *In een interview rond haar vertrek bij 'Familie' in 2019, vertelde Buelens dat de rol van Emma aanvankelijk bedoeld was als gastrol: “Toen bleek dat ik langer zou blijven, heb ik wel gevraagd om mij een echte verhaallijn te geven.” Die kreeg ze ook met een tienerzwangerschap, een tijdelijke verlamming na een ongeval, een vader met losse handjes, een vriend die bijkluste als gigolo en herhaaldelijk vreemdgaan. “Ik denk dat de makers zelf niet meer wisten wat ze nog konden doen met Emma. Zowel voor de bazen als voor mij was het duidelijk dat het genoeg geweest was. *In juni 2019 maakt Bab Buelens bekend dat ze samen met de makers van Familie ervoor gekozen heeft om afscheid te nemen van de reeks. Omdat haar personage niet sterft, sluit ze niet uit dat ze ooit zou terugkeren. 'Generiek' Schermafbeelding 2015-08-20 om 16.03.13.png Schermafbeelding 2015-08-20 om 16.02.55.png Schermafbeelding 2015-08-20 om 16.05.45.png Schermafbeelding 2015-08-20 om 16.08.26.png Schermafbeelding 2015-11-29 om 20.38.14.png Schermafbeelding 2015-11-29 om 20.38.38.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-13 om 10.56.19.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-13 om 10.56.59.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-04 om 21.07.19.png Generieknov2016-3.jpg Generieknov2016-24.jpg Generiek8-18.jpg Generiek8-21.jpg Generiek8-29.jpg Generiek8-25.jpg Generiek8-36.jpg Generiek8-Zomer02.png Generiek8-Zomer03.png Generiek8-Zomer04.png 'Galerij' S24-Emma-portret.jpg Familie_portret_emma_01.jpg Familie_portret_emma_02.jpg 11138106_10153774127437491_658136137033689455_n.png Familie_s26_portret-wit_emma.jpg S25-emma_portet.jpg Bab-Buelens.jpg S26_Guido_Emma_001.jpg S26_Guido_Emma_002.jpg Familie 27 portret wit Emma.png Familie_27_Emma_en_Guido_duo.png 28685420_10156254971542491_6349431375967611_n.jpg Category:Personages Category:Vorige Hoofdpersonages Category:Familie Verdonck Category:Emma Verdonck